Female Kana kills Zima and her friends/Ungrounded and rewarded
This is an ungrounded video by Elephant012. Summary Female Kana does a good job for killing Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica with her Dragon breath and gets rewarded by Shigure. Her rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting her feet cleaned, getting her nails done, tickling her feet with a feather and a bedtime foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Female Kana kills and eats Zima and her friends *(June 1st, 2018. 7:00 AM) *Female Kana: *Female Kana becomes her dragon form *Kana kicks and scratches Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica to the chairs and tie them up to the chair. She grabs Angelica's bedroom keys. Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica are shocked *Female Kana: (in Argos Alien Dad's voice) Ta-da! (changes to Ivy voice) Now all of you are trapped! And Angelica, I've got your keys so that I can escape from the bedroom. And you should be ashamed of yourselves for what you did. I will burn down this house so any last words? *Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica can't speak *Female Kana: OK, no last words then. I will eat you both once you get burned down. *Kana walks away *to: Female Kana destroying the bedroom door with her tail strike. She walks out *Female Kana: Now to burn down this house. *Kana uses her flamethrower to burn the home, we hear fire hissing sound effects. *(18 minutes later after the troublemakers get roasted) *Female Kana: Now to go inside and check if Zima and her friends are dead before I take them out to eat them. *(Dragon Female Kana goes into the burning house and sees that Zima and her friends are dead) *Female Kana: Yes, I killed Zima and her friends. Now to take them outside so I can eat them. *(Female Kana takes the dead bodies of Joyce and Jane's friends outside and then starts eating their dead bodies) *Female Kana: *Munch, munch, slurp* *(After Female Kana finished eating the troublemakers' dead bodies, Female Kana turns back into her proper human form) *Female Kana: Yes, now those troublemakers are dead for good. Now to tell Shigure about this. *(Female Kana leaves to the Lakeside) Finale: Female Kana gets ungrounded and rewarded *Azura: Thank you for killing Zima and her friends. *Ike: They're bad users. *Jazzi: I agree with my parents. *Custard: Me too. *Noodle: Me three. *Ka-Chung: Me four. *Foo: Me five. *B.B. Jammies: Me six. *Behania: Me seven. *Coffee: Me eight. *Shigure: Guess what? Today is reward day, first reward you get ungrounded in which you can do whatever you want. Now go to your room for your second reward. *(Cut to: Female Kana in her room) *Shigure: Lie down on your bed now. *(Female Kana lies down on her bed) *Female Kana: Okay now what? *Shigure: I'm going to clean your feet. But first, can you show the soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Giffany shows her feet) *Shigure: Whoa! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is Zima, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Evil Lily, Evil Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica's final appearance. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:The Flowerpuffs show